The Piper Persuasion
by Nyte Kat
Summary: This is a sort of follow up to Seduction Of A Dream. This explains things from Piper's POV and the fight at the end where Jake is injured. Some Language, definate sexual implecations in some parts, nothing I consider bad, would probably only offend my mot


*This is the story of Dark Kat and Piper, in response to a question in a review. Thanks for all the reviews, by the way. I haven't written in a while and I tend to get impatient in doing so. I'm sorry for my typos and what-not. As for the dialog, I will try to separate it more.*  
  
Corporal 982 examined the dream waves of the citizens of Megakat City from her stationary ship. She needed to find the exact match for her species, the one who's intelligence was high enough to pass on a acceptable amount of aptitude to his offspring. She watched as the flashes of the dreams from Earth passed through her monitor. What a boring task! More-so, what boring, ignorant individuals! She would never find a decent match. Then, finally her answer appeared. A particular kat was having a particular dream about her. His temperature was abnormal, registering far above normal. "No Matter." She said to herself. "Navigation, set course for wasteland out side Megakat City. Run profile on Jacob Clawson; retrieve age living address, career and relationship status." She fastened herself into a large silver chair. "Begin transformation from Quadrant 7235 Corporal 982 to Kat Species of female gender." She felt her ship lurch forward and then a tingling sensation over her body as her thick blue skin began to transform.  
  
"Estimated Time of Arrival: 7 hours." A computer simulated voice said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Somewhere in Megakat Desert*  
  
The city's 'favorite' megalomaniac was busy searching for a method to destroy those retched SWAT Kats forever and assume control over Megakat City. "Those cursed SWAT Kats!" His dark maniacal growl echoed throughout the cavern. "There has got to be SOMETHING that will put an end to them!" He kicked over a piece of scrap metal, causing a group of creeplings to scurry away in fear. "Relax, my pets. I will find use for you yet!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
*approximately 7 hours later*  
  
"Engage turbo thrusters and prepare for landing."  
  
"Warning Warning Turbo Thrusters Impaired Upon Entry"  
  
982's eyes widened. "WHAT?" She hit a sequence of buttons. "Enable emergency landing apparatus!" She gave the voice command, but got nothing but another warning. The heat upon entering the Earth's atmosphere had destroyed her landing capabilities. "WARNING PREPARE FOR CRASH LANDING." The computer said calmly. She braced herself as the desert sand and caverns came to view.  
  
~~~  
  
Dark Kat paced nervously. Pumadyne wasn't working on any particular project that stroked his interest. Robbing Banks was too juvenile for his tastes. He watched as the squealing pink creatures fought over a piece of net. They had become tangled in it and were screeching with a noise that made nails on a chalkboard sound somewhat musical. He winced, disturbed only by the sudden blaring of an alarm. The purple tyrant flipped to a surveillance screen connected to a camera outside. There was a strange silver ship rapidly closing in on his secret compound. Before he could fire any weapons at it, a loud crash resounded throughout the cave. "Well my creeplings, looks like we DO get to have some fun." He gave a menacing laugh.  
  
~~~  
  
982 pushed open the hatch on her ship, legs wobbly from the crash, but no injuries thanks to her superior technology. She retrieved a pistol-like object from her ship, along with a black case and had turned to start walking.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" A booming voice grabbed her attention, followed by annoying screeches.   
  
"Identify yourself, Earthling." She stood at attention.  
  
"Identify myself to whom?" Dark Kat retorted.  
  
She assumed her Kat personality. "Call me Piper, from Space Quadrant 7235." She morphed to her natural image for a moment, then back to her kat figure. Sighing, at the purple creature's raised eyebrow, she continued. "My mission is to bare the child of an earth breed on my home planet. If you assist me in keeping authorities away and help return my ship to operating order, I will offer you some of my advances in technological capabilities."   
  
"I am intrigued. You may call me Dark Kat." He ordered his little pink servants to return to normal activities... whatever normal maybe for creeplings. "Whatever supplies you need, I will offer my assistance."  
  
~~~  
  
The following day, Piper drove the broken car she stole into the garage of her chosen mate. It was really a pathetic place for such a great mind. She rang the buzzer for service. A burly kat with beige colored hair and black stripes descended the steps to greet her. "What seems to be the problem, miss?"  
  
"Uh... it's smoking and making some really weird noises. And it keeps stalling out on me." She played the role of a dumb she-kat. He held out a form. "I'll need you to fill this out." She did and then handed it back to him. "Well, Piper, let's go have a look at it and see how long it will take to fix it." She looked up the steps before following Chance out the door to her car and gave Jake a wink.   
  
A horn honked from outside as she handed the keys over to Chance. Dark Kat had arranged for some lackey to pick her up. "Call me when it's done." Chance opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by the crash beside the stairs. "This is my partner, Jake." Chance pointed. She stepped closer to him. "Have we met?" Piper made sure he caught her eyes and was satisfied to hear the short gasp for a response. "Um... n-no I don't think we have." He backed up, knocking over the parts he had been trying to pick up.  
  
"You'll have to forgive him." Chance spoke. "He's been sick and hasn't had a conversation with a woman in quite sometime." She turned back to Jake, smiling. "Well maybe, Jake, if you're feeling better by the time my car is finished, something can be arranged. "M-maybe." He squeaked shyly. She winked at him again as the horn outside blared again.   
  
"That's my ride. Give me a call when its done." She headed out the door. "See you around Jake."  
  
~~~  
  
"Take me back to Dark Kat's lair immediately." She said as they left the salvage yard. The minion nodded silently. He was concerned only with getting paid.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm afraid Pumadyne has discovered the missing piece needed to repair your ship. A part was dislodged upon entry." Dark kat brought a picture onto a screen. "That is the battery. It's essential in running my ship. No wonder nothing would work right!" Dark Kat smiled. "What a convenient opportunity." His deep voice had become somewhat happy. "Finally an excuse to bring those SWAT Kats out into the open."  
  
The cell phone she had managed to collect rang. "Yes?" She purred. "Ok I will be right over." She folded it up and stuck it in her pocket. "It appears my transportation is ready." Dark Kat had begun making arrangements for stealing this battery, so she left unnoticed.   
  
~~~  
  
"Done already?"  
  
"Yep just needed an oil change and some new breaks."   
  
She wrote him a check. "So where's your partner?"  
  
"He's asleep."   
  
She smiled. "Well tell him that I was serious about going out when he feels better."  
  
Chance raised an eyebrow at her. "Sure thing."  
  
~~~  
  
Piper sighed. So far, nothing. What kind of kat could turn down her offer? She pulled out a bowl and filled it with red liquid. Then took a pendent off her neck. She opened it up and poured a shiny metallic looking powder into the water. "Okay, Jake. Let's see how badly I can make your desire. A little bit of your energy should do the trick." She stirred the liquid with a claw. The surroundings changed. It was like being on some drug. She was in her underwear, grasping a metal pole. She read his thoughts. He was in a daze, an aroused stupor. He licked his lips. Her lingerie fell to the floor. Then he jerked awake. "DAMN!" She cursed loudly. She would try again tomorrow night.   
  
~~~  
  
Dark Kat cursed loudly and kicked a creepling. The SWAT Kats had got the battery. Now they had to formulate yet another plan.   
  
~~~  
  
Piper walked back to her car with Jake following behind her. Chance had gone out and Jake had asked if she wanted to stay at his place but she needed him to be at her apartment. Once there she led him inside and locked the door. Jake looked nervous, but he had no idea what was coming next. She pulled him closer. He tried to back away. "Uh, listen Piper, I'm not really that kind of kat..." She frowned. "I don't care what kind of kat you are. It's not your personality I'm interested in." She threw him down on the couch. Jake got up but she pulled out her pendent. He grew weak and sat back down. She jumped in his lap and started to rip at his clothes. Jake forced her back and tried to run but she bit his arm, tearing away the flesh. Jake screamed out in pain and pulled away. Her claws ripped through his clothes and cut deep into his skin. He crawled for the door but Piper grabbed him by the leg and jammed something into it. He hissed in agony, swinging his leg around with what little strength he had left but could not kick her. "What do you want with me?" She dropped him to the floor and crawled on top of his body. "Your seed." Jake gasped. "HUH?" She grabbed him by the shirt collar.   
  
"You see, Jake, I need to breed with a specific intellectual type and then give life to such a high caliber of mentality. But alas, I'm running out of time and still need to find those SWAT Kats to get my battery back. So I suggest you stop fighting me or else die trying." She hissed. Jake, in a moment of fear and anger pushed her off and ran out the door. "DAMN IT!" She paced angrily around her tiny apartment. She watched the tracer on a tiny radar. He was at a standstill but it was in a public place. She couldn't draw attention to herself now. All she could do was wait. And only an hour or so did she have to before a loud roaring was outside her window.   
  
Piper gasped as a kat in a red and blue flight suit stepped out and walked on the wing of his jet towards her. She opened the window. She took the battery from him, promising to leave immediately, but not without a fight. She had to retrieve her ship as well from Pumadyne. Stupid meddlers, taking things they don't understand.  
  
~~~~ The Dark Kat and Piper Battle ~~~~  
  
Piper had her ship ready to go. Unfortunately those pathetic super heroes were back. She threw T-Bone off in a hurry to get to her ship. All the energies she'd absorbed from Earth kats were now coming into play. She was fast and strong. Together, she and Dark Kat were making a good team. Razor lunged at her, but she caught his leg mid-kick and slung him up, feeling the tendons rip apart, and tossed him. "I will keep my promise to you Dark Kat! With-in the year I will be back, and I will bring the necessities for your plans to come together!" Piper made it to her ship. There was nothing to SWAT Kats could do now. They were tangled up in a mess with Dark Kat and his creeplings. In a flash she was gone. "Don't forget Jake, you haven't seen the last of me." She whispered to herself. 


End file.
